1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control of sliding doors and more particularly to controlling breakaway features of sliding systems wherein the breakaway systems can be selectively locked and/or unlocked.
2. Description of Related Art
Sliding doors are installed in many environments, and particularly in commercial buildings where sliding doors are configured to automatically open and close in order to provide easy access to premises and avoid congestion in high traffic environments. In certain circumstances, sliding doors include a breakaway feature that permits the door to be pivotally swung open about a hinge in order to maximize a doorway opening. The breakaway feature is generally provided to permit rapid egress from a building and, in some cases, to improve access to the building for bulky objects, and it prevents the door from automatically sliding back to the closed position.
In many instances, however, it may be desirable to limit the use of breakaway features. In one example, such desire may derive from a desire to reduce or deter theft of goods through such doors.